paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sea Patrol: Pups And the Case of the Contaminated Algae
Hey guys, Xav here, and it's been awhile since I'm contributing here, and now, here I am, coming back for more! Another episode for the CenturiRealm, and this time, it's for the Sea Patrol! I think this might be the first Sea Patrol Fanon Episode. If not, oh well. Enjoy guys! Sea Patrol: Pups And The Case of the Contaminated Algae Bewitching under the deep blue and at the heart of the bay, a mysterious algae had gone polluted and was corrupting the waters and the marine wild life of Adventure Bay. Moreover, Zuma and the others had no clue as of what happened when the bay mysteriously turned green... Together with the water pups of the team who had the best experience, it's up to them and the rest of the Sea Patrol who will neutralize the contaminated algae and restore the infected waters once and for all. This takes place in the CenturiRealm! ******** From the balconies of the Beach Tower HQ, a particular yellow-white Labrador Retriever was just observing the beach with a slight smile on his face. With his eyes that were sharp and had a keen sense of eyesight, he could see the entire beach all the way from the HQ to the entire beach all by himself. He was practically wearing a sleeveless white jacket with a pale blue shirt underneath and white shorts, and had a lifeguard badge on his jacket. Of course, that Labrador Retriever was Navy, one of the PAW Patrol water pups, and a lifeguard alongside his teammates. Too long he had been there in the headquarters, even if Ryder and the others wanted him to join along with his- "Big bwo?" A voice spoke up, and Navy blinked before he glanced to his younger brother, Zuma, and his teammates, Centurion, and Beryl. "Thewe you awe. Why don't you come with us?" He said, voice seemed to be pleading. "Yeah. You don't need to watch the entire beach all by yourself. All of us are doing the same thing as you are." Centurion followed, arms folded. Apparently, he had a lifeguard badge as well. All because a little while Ryder had them to complete their course as lifeguards and to be part of the Sea Patrol, which all of them were now… The older Labrador sighed before he smiled... Navy seemingly felt content even if his thoughts were startled by teammates. “You know, guys. All the time I would rather spend my time keeping my eyes and ears all over the place… Even though I’d like to come with you, I feel the same thing as I did during my watch over the days since then.” This sometimes bothers Navy; rather being alone, he does got used to it. Even when everything didn’t want to interrupt the observant and sensitive Labrador himself, his eyes could tell them all, rather than being brought by words and by such unexplained concern... “Oh, no pwessure, Navy. I just wished you should come with us. Then again…” Zuma pouted before he sighed. He just wished Navy would spend his time with him just like in their younger days, and after all, Navy was his older brother, and he would always give him the respect as much as the older do. “Not to worry, little brother. I’ll join with you after my last minute for my watch.” Navy replied, his voice gave Zuma some hope, and with that, the Chocolate Lab looked up straight to him with both two pairs of eyes fixed upon each other. “Weally? You think so.” Zuma grinned in his excitement. Navy nodded as he held his binoculars, before he gave a smile in front of his teammates. “Of course, I will. Maybe later, we can do Windsurfing. Now, run along, guys. I won’t be long.” With that being settled, Zuma and the others went back to the beach, and left Navy with a satisfied sigh before looked back at glistening sea with fixed eyes… While keeping himself on the sea-watching, he was thinking about his past. Even to the time when he and Zuma got separated, he still remembered when they got adopted but with different owners… He could even hear the words from that day… That day when I was ten years old… He thought, giving himself time of what his reminiscence brought to him once more. --------------- “Will..w-will yo-y-ou...come back to me…? I’m gonna m-miss y...y-you…” Zuma sobbed, still hugging his older brother, his voice seemingly broken hearted, and Navy was doing his best to make things right. Navy hugged his brother, before he whimpered to share his own pain with him… “Hey...it’s alright, little bro…” He whispered, rocking back and forth, just to soothe Zuma down until he’s not crying anymore. Not long, they both stared at each other. “I’ll come back to you, you hear? You’ll be fine at Adventure Bay...And I know, someday, I’ll be there for you…” Zuma whimpered. “Don’t fowget about me, big bwo…” Navy smiled sadly before he kissed Zuma’s forehead. “I promise… I’ll remember you…” --------------- It feels like it was just like yesterday… Navy thought, and his memories never faded away. From the time when he had to take care of himself on his own, he was never alone, nor being a slacker. Those days before he moved to Adventure Bay for his brother’s needs, he remembered that he was an informant of the waters, because he discussed major and minor cases that would happen to the ocean itself. An expert lifeguard, because his expertise and bravery to save people from the very depths of the big blue itself, and sometimes, he would teach children on how to swim. They would sometimes call Navy, the hero of the waters. And last but not the least, an all-time surfer, because his daring skills showed such skilled stunts, daring moves that no surfer would ever compare, even his little brother. All of those days in the past made Navy proud… and those memories were his and Zuma’s treasure… He sighed peacefully before he went out of the headquarters and into the beach. There was always time when he would come to the others and when an unexpected catastrophe that would come to their way anytime soon... (Change Scene: Navy's Badge) In the meantime as for Ryder and the others, all of them were actually doing well, yet taking care of the beach, helping people out for their needs, and some even were talking as they stroll along. Who knew that Navy would predict that this was such a great time to hang around with each other, and for the moment, a part of him that he would get his windsurfing gear and show off his moves, but - save that for later. Navy thought as he let out a smile. “Heads up!” A voice shouted and the older Labrador’s senses caught him as he saw a volleyball coming right in front of him. He smirked before he rebounded the ball, passing to somewhere else; Beryl, Chase, Saracco, and Nicasia were playing yet they watched the landed ball coming to Chase. What precision and strength he had to show! “Nice rebound, Navy! And thanks for bringing the ball back!” The German Shepherd shouted in appreciation as he placed his thumbs up, before Navy chuckled. “No problem, Chase! Don’t it make it too hard!” Navy replied back, watching them playing before he walked to his little brother. There, he found Zuma and in his hands held a full plate of grilled Santa Barbara Spot Prawns and Handmade Pasta with Uni fillets and cream sauce. “Hey, Zuma. I’m here now.” “Navy! Glad you came!” Zuma grinned before he placed his plate on a small table, and as he walked, Ryder and Centurion came, who wore friendly smiles on their faces. "Yes, I am, Zuma. Now we can all have some fun." The older Labrador concurred. There was nothing better than two brothers, who share their own specialty yet different from one another, shared their time together in a great day at the beach alongside with the entire team. "Good, Navy, because the fun's is starting." Ryder pointed before he took a glimpse of the others who were very jovial as they carry on while it lasts. "Dudes! Let's not waste ouwr time standing like this. Let's do mowe!" Zuma proudly hollered before he turned to Navy, only to see him giving a wide smile; almost like a smirk. "Let's do this, Navy." "I'll be right behind you. Now move." The older water pup nodded as he soon watched Zuma ran along to join the fun along with the team. The observant one sighed before he turned his attention to his leader. "You definitely got the wits of an older brother and a waterdog, Navy." Ryder commended. Of course, it's true. As an older brother, Navy knew what he had to show Zuma that he was there for him, let alone his observant personality make his brother feel safe. He had a very instinctive protection of Zuma, he might add. No, it didn't offend Zuma and everyone else of the team. And the fact that with his keen sharpness of his whitish-yellow eyes truly made him a-one-of-a-kind observant that any other else couldn't compare. Otherwise, this would bother him. Sometimes, the last thing Navy wanted to do was to protect everyone else under his watchful eyes. ...Especially Zuma. "That's right, Ryder. There's nothing more than an older brother watching his sibling doing all that he can get. On the bright side, he's fully grown now as much as I am." Navy muttered, eyes still fixed on the others. "I wouldn't dream of it, but time flies, my friend. Time flies." Centurion pointed out. "I agree with that. Now, let's go and take our time together as a team. I think Mayor Goodway is going to have a speech anytime soon..." Ryder commanded before the three took off as they joined along with the others. What they had was their unity as a strong team, true to their intentions to be together - united they stand, divided they fall, and no man is an island. And for the waterdog brothers, they absolutely believed in that. There's nothing much more deserved than siblings who would always stay of what they bring passion and enjoyment with. Nothing else couldn't compare better than that when it comes to have a family. (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Symbol) Somewhere deep in the bay itself, it was all usual as it was before. Fishing swimming, crustaceans crawling around, even bigger ones who are hunting for food, plants and such. In fact, everything seemed very safe, thanks to the help of Beryl who made the marine life kept its prosperity and dedication to the marine wild life into great hands, everything seems to be under control. At least, nothing seems to be going on. Suddenly, something unusual was going on. Down in the big blue, there was something... green?! How did that happen?! Even worse, it turned into a fog, as it spread out its shape and form, and this unfortunately crossed paths with the marine life and now, they were affected by it! It was much even worse when the green fog was already spreading out, causing envelop the bay from blue into absolute green. Where that even did came from in the middle of the ocean? And how did this happen? (Scene Change: Beryl's Badge) In the meantime, everybody in the beach seems to have a great time, even for the PAW Patrol, they really enjoyed being in the beach like a lot. There, Zuma was windsurfing again, Navy teaching children on how to swim, the girls collected a few shiny seashells that were glistening to see under the sun, some of the boys even wanted to relax on their long beach chairs, wearing cool shades and all. "This is the good life, boys. This is the good life." Steelbeam utterly declared, and this made some of the other boys, even Ryder, laughed a bit on his thought. Back on the beach and on the shore, Navy carefully instructed a little girl, whose age is five, trying to take small steps of swimming much similar to that of an athlete in training. "There we go. Slow and steady, lass. Take it easy and let the water keep you in the flow." he instructed while keeping her safely, and the little girl did so as she swam slowly, and Navy smiled, pride was swelling in his chest. "Very good, gal. You made your teacher proud. That's your lesson for today. You'll come back in a few days since you're still at school, ok?" "I will, Teacher Navy! Thanks a lot!" The little girl giggled in jovial before she ran off from the shore and into the sandy land. The older Labrador sighed, felt proud and grateful of what he did. He was not a complete watcher just for his job to the team, but he was a great teacher, a brave and initiative instructor teaching kids on how to swim. Sometimes, he, Zuma, and Beryl, would often teach kids everything about marine wild life, small, starting lessons to be a great swimmer, and as a waterdog trio of the PAW Patrol, they handled the pressure, their experiences, passing and contemplating the minds of the children themselves. It was a very huge compliment for them indeed. Navy stepped out of the water, brushing his hands off as a sign of doing a job well done. There was nothing better than that. He was then joined with Skye, and Beryl, held in their small bags was merely full of collected seashells. "You did well with your teaching, Navy. You should be proud." "I am, Beryl. I'm just doing my best, that's all." Navy said, a smile brought down his face. "We all are." Skye agreed. In a minute, Mayor Goodway finally stepped up to the small stage, tapping the microphone and it responded, all ready as she gave a small speech. "Can I have your attention please?" She said politely. She was still all goody-two-shoes, polite, and of course, gentle as ever. But in times when there's trouble, she would always freak out. Anyways, as everyone heard the Mayor's voice, everybody started to gather around that they know Goodway had an announcement to settle with. When things all ready, the mayor herself tapped the microphone twice before she started. "Alright. First of all, I am more than happy to commend the PAW Patrol to look after us, especially that their Sea Patrol specialties helped us to secure a good life in beach, and of course, the wild marine life with the help of the team's waterdogs. Give them a big applause, please!" As the Mayor commended, the people gave them appreciative applause, cheers, and whistles that made the team proud, extremely happy that they all worked together as a team for many accomplishments and what they do when things are into a boil of trouble. "And second of all. I also wanted Navy, one of the waterdogs of the team, along with Zuma and Beryl, who made the team right to the top of their own specialties- THE WATER! It's all green...!" The mayor soon freaked out when she saw the water turning into green, spreading out like it was polluted! Navy's eyes were narrowed before he turned around, his eyes were widened at the sight of the situation that was literally out of hand! Everyone else was in shocked, helplessly spectating the ocean from blue into green. And to add that, the mayor even fainted! The older Labrador's sharp eyes and there, he saw Zuma, escaping away from the beach for safety, This really caught Navy's very protective side for his brother, and with that, he yelled. "ZUMA! OUT OF THE WATER! NOW!" The younger Labrador heard his older sibling, and yet, he was still attempting to get out of there! Everyone else had panicked about him, and hopefully he would reach out to the team and away from the corrupting water. Fortunately, he did. And it was just a barely narrow escape too. The two brothers finally reached each other and did a quick, tight hug, before focusing to the what the beach was happening. "How did this happened?" Zuma queried, lost in his thoughts as he spectated the water changing into green with absolute disbelief! "I don't know. But this is something I dealt with this long while ago. Way back then before I moved here." Navy muttered, eyes still sharp and quite flabbergasted. Did he said he came across with this before? No one ever thought about unexpected situation even to the PAW Patrol. Without any words, he turned his attention to Ryder, who was still fearless and brave as he was. He then turned his wrist tablet to alert the entire team as he commanded. "Sea Patrol, to the Beach Tower, now!" (Scene Change: Zuma's Badge) "Sea Patrol, ready for action, Captain Ryder, sir!" Chase proudly hollered as all of the pups finally round up for the first time in their Sea Patrol uniforms as well! Each of them wore their jackets, waterproof shorts and hats (even Frostbound was still wearing his fedora but in a black and blue color) with each of their signature colors respectively. And the best of all, each of them even had Lifeguard Badges. The case itself started as Ryder turned in of what was at stake. "A big, mysterious case in the bay is the water is turning into green, and it is spreading slowly." Everybody gasped but Navy, however, he felt kind of tensed, unable to do anything but to research the synopsis of the sea itself as the leader continued the situation. "We need to find out how did this happen and have to solve anything to restore the big blue once and for all." He paused a bit to see the three water pups lined together. He smiled that not only they were a team, but a family. "This time, I need three of our waterpups, who have the best experience when it comes to the marine world, to handle this case." "Weally?" Zuma inquired, a bit flabbergasted from his voice. "Yes, though I know you three are water pups, there are specific assignments for you to handle." Ryder then turned into his wrist tablet and pressed Zuma's badge. "Zuma, I need you to find any clues of why the water turned green, even ask Captain Turbot. He seems to know everything for the bay over the years." The chocolate Labrador nodded as a quick response. "Let's dive in!" Then to Beryl's. "Beryl, I need you to evacuate and take care of the marine wildlife. They might get affect by whatever that happened. Trust me, those marine animals will be in great hands soon enough, and you have a gift on how to fix this." Beryl smiled of what she was assigned. Pride was swelling inside her. "Let's take to the seas!" Finally to Navy's. "Navy, I need you to be underwater, find samples of anything what is happening to the sea. We may have to research them as well as solve how to neutralize it." "Diving into action as the ocean will flow its reaction!" With all things clear and everyone and their positions, vehicles, and preparations all ready in the Sea Patroller, the leader turned into the robot dog before he commenced their mission. "Robodog, take us to sea!" (Scene Change: Sea Patrol's Badge) The Sea Patroller yet again crossed the waters with ease. Outside was Navy, watching the sea slowly and easily changing the water from blue to green. Intimidating, isn't it? But Navy wasn't; He needed more than enough to overwhelm him. "I don't know what is happening. This is the first time I've seen the ocean is merely changing." Ryder started as he walked outside, along with the waterpups and Frostbound. Navy sighed before he turned his attention to everyone and then back at the water."Trust me. There are much more worse scenarios than just this. Though I hoped this will end soon." "I know." Ryder then turned to the weather pup. "Any storms coming in, Frostbound?" The Alaskan Malamute shook his head. "No, Ryder. It's all clear." Ryder smiled at the weather details. "Perfect. Right now, Zuma and Beryl, you two need to deploy now with your own boats. Navy, you know what to do. We have so much as stake for the marine wildlife and you three have the potential to take care of this issue." "Woger that, Wyder. Let's all go now!" Zuma understood, along with the two others. With everything was up to the three water pups' shoulders, to prove that they were more than just a waterpup trio. (Scene Change: Beryl's Badge) "Whoa... This is pretty awesome!" Beryl exclaimed, operating her SEA Patrol vehicle. It looks exactly like Zuma's but the color of her vehicle itself was sea green and a little bit of white. "Take the fun all you want, Beryl but we have a mission to focus on." Navy said, chuckling a bit as he rode to his brother's boat. The wind, the wonderful breeze of their air, it made them so refreshed, that it really is refreshing than just cold, fresh water. By the time when Navy's watch beeped out like an alarm, he turned to his brother. "Zuma, stop here." Without any word, the younger Labrador nodded as he and Beryl as well paused their Sea Patrol vehicles. The three water pups looked at each other. "We'll be going to ouwr own ways to complete this mission." "Yes. That's what Ryder did this for this mission." Beryl said before she looked down on the sea, that was slow spreading, and her face was filled with disgust and an awful expression. "It's so green, I can't handle looking at it. Not my vehicle, guys. I meant the sea." "I know. I have my scuba gear and sample capsules ready. Zuma, Captain Turbot might be somewhere close. If he isn't around here, then he's at the Seal Island." Navy pointed out. Hopefully his words ought to be true. Zuma nodded once more, appreciated by his brother's advice. "Thanks, bwothewr. I'll let Capt know to get you out of here. Time to gear up and go." (Scene Change: Beryl's Badge) Now finally in his Sea Patrol scuba gear, Navy swam underwater and everything around him that the sea was already pure green instead of blue. Quite perplexing isn't it? His scuba gear had dark blue and white highlights, clearly much like Zuma's though in a different pattern of his colors. The older Labrador paused before he looked around, trying to find any clues as well as taking small watches, far and near. Around him, there was something... glowing? Hmm, this was getting delusional, or he thought... Eyes narrowed, Navy swam faster and closer to the glowing object, and a minute not too soon, he finally reached. Was it a clue or something that has gone the sea turned green? The only thing Navy thought out the glowing was just - an algae...? ''Navy thought, confused in his thoughts that everything the sea turned green was caused by just an algae? No, that can't be right. Soon, the older Labrador looked to his right, and there, he can see... a bed full of algae, glowing as well and Navy got his eyes widened at the completely ridiculous sight before him! He examined the algae by glowing by touching it with his hand and it soon disappeared like a poof and soon grown back! ''Mother of Poseidon! What's this?! No matter, I must get this example right away... Navy thought before he grabbed one of the sample capsules to grab the glowing algae, one after another. As he was finished and finally collected four samples of glowing algae, and swam back to ocean. Hopefully this could work out. Zuma and Beryl must be doing their jobs well. ''He thought and he heard the boat horn, much to his delight. ''Finally! There are just in time... (Scene Change: Zuma's Badge)'' '' "How was it, big bwothewr?" Zuma inquired as Navy removed his helmet of his diving gear. Captain Horatio Turbot stopped the engines of his Flounder before he turned to the brothers. Navy soon grabbed four sample capsules and showed it to them. "I think we have a possible cause why the sea turned green. It's because of the algae! And no, it's not funny, but it's glowing and there's even a huge bed full with it!" "Glowing algae?" Turbot cocked his head before he took closer as he adjusted his glasses, and by the time when he took a minute examining at it, something sparked up his mind. "Navy, that's contaminated algae!" Zuma blinked, confused of what Turbot said. "Contaminated? How is that possible?" Turbot cleared his throat before he explained. "If the algae isn't really neutralized or cleared out, they will soon spread out and cover the entire thing! In this case, a huge bed. And if they stay there for five or six months, the algae will soon spread out and soon, this happened!" "I see... We better get this to Ryder right away. Now that we got the samples, we need to learn on how to neutralize it." Navy said, before his and Zuma's watches were beeped out. "Ryder, Zuma, Navy. Can you guys hear me?" It was Beryl, who contacted them. "Loud and clear, Beryl" Ryder confirmed. "We wead you, gal." Zuma responded as well. "I got all of the marine animals into a safe place. A few though are infected so Katie and I are helping getting those glowing thing off of them." She declared. "Great! Just stay and look over the animals. Navy, do you have the samples ready?" ''Ryder asked. "Yes. All ready now, Ryder." "''Good! Come back to the Beach Tower ASAP." "Roger that. Brothers out!" Navy agreed before the communication went off. "Let's go back now. Capt, your coming with us." "I'm right behind you!" With a newfound discovery that Navy caught it firsthand, the water pups had a great start and now, they took the next step - to learn how to clear it out. (Scene Change: Sea Patrol Badge)'' '' Back in the Beach Tower HQ, all of the pups, with the exception of Turbot to enter and Beryl's excuse to look after the marine wild life, looked at the capsules that were also showed in a big flat screen. It was true, Navy caught the glowing algae, and they didn't seem to know what they would do, especially on how they would administer it very carefully. "Enlighten us, Navy and Captain Turbot." Chase spoke first. "Is there any way that we can cope with this without any of us struggling to get rid of it?" "There is only one way that we can kill it." Turbot said, adjusting his glasses as he looked further to the samples much, much, closer. "Then what is it? Do give the answer at once." Saracco continued. Of course, the Cursinu had many queries, especially if there was something new, and he would always seek all of the answers even with the help of his teammates. "Chlorine." Turbot declared. All of the pups blinked and stared at the Captain at once. Captain noticed the pups' eyes fixed at him, literally meant he probably got the wrong answer. "No, no, no. Not that chlorine for washing clothes or dishes. I meant a chlorine that is experimentally made with chemicals and elements! If you used a chlorine you bought in many shops, that won't work. An experimented one works out best." Navy shook his head. "I don't think that Chlorine is going to work out, Captain Turbot. It's more like a poisonous chemical." "True." Umbravivo concurred. "Chlorine isn't really safe to use for this case." "When there's contamination, there should be an antidote to deal with it easily." Marshall muttered. Ryder snapped his fingers before he grinned in a jovial expression."That's right! We need an antidote! Good job, Marshall." He said. "Right now, we don't need Chlorine since it's more of a chemical." He then turned to the Lemon-Spotted Dally. "Umbravivo, think you able to make one for this mission? We need to complete it fast." The Demolitions pup snickered, smirked as he was confident. "I will, Ryder. It won't be long." The leader nodded in approval. "Good. It's time to put your Chemistry knowledge to great use." (Scene Change: Umbravivo's Badge) Fourteen minutes passed and everything seems quiet. The rest of the Sea Patrol were patiently waiting for Umbravivo, and their hopes were pinned on him. Meanwhile, Navy was completely quiet, as he observed the beach already turned green and now, he had an eerie feeling , for what if this mission won't be successful, and the bay would be completely green for the rest of his- No... ''The older Labrador thought. ''That won't happen. I have still hope as much as I would do anything to restore the big blue back... "Navy?" The younger voice of his younger brother spoke up, and Navy turned his attention to Zuma and Ryder. "You ok? You seem worried..." "I'm not worried, Zuma." Navy reassured his brother before he let out a comforting smile. "What I'm most worried is you in absolute hazardous zones. For now, you are not in one of them." "Thanks, bwothewr." The chocolate Labrador sighed, felt safety and comfort from his brother's words. "I'm glad the two of you are always looking after each other." Ryder said. "For now, I think, Umbravivo should be right about..." Before Ryder's thoughts were complete, the doors were finally open. Finally, Umbravivo was here, and he brought a small bag . "Sorry about the delay. I just need a lot of bottles for the antidote." "...Now." Ryder finished, and the three chuckled before all of the others. "It's alright, Umbravivo. You did your job well as a Chemist. Everything is all complete. Now we just need to test it." "Yes. We need to test it before we can proceed to the next step." Umbravivo then grabbed a bottle full of antidote. "Umbravivo, will you test for us, if you please?" "Yes, please." Navy nodded before he grabbed one of the bottles. He proceeded to the sample capsules before he opened the tip of both of them. Please work... He hoped that this would bring a successive conclusion. Umbravivo is a smart chemist, and he doesn't screw up so easily. Slowly... ever so slowly than the speed of a turtle, Navy poured one drop of the antidote and soon entered in the interiors of the capsule. The others were very nervous, especially Zuma. He knew that everything he encountered was more than just a lifetime. When the antidote reacted with the contaminated algae that was inside, the others froze their movements, and soon watched it was shaking inside until... it- "Disappeared?" Navy whispered, and his eyes narrowed to the now empty sample capsule. He then grabbed it and soon attempted to poured it down, but nothing fell. It was completely empty! Which that meant... "Guys... The antidote works!" Navy declared gladly and the rest of the Sea Patrol cheered, jovial grins were widened across their faces. Umbravivo, you really made us proud... "At last! We can finally push to the final stage of this mission." Ryder stated before he turned to the Lemon-Spotted Dalmatian, who created the perfect cure to the restore the waters of Adventure Bay. "Umbravivo, do you have a lot of bottles full of antidotes?" The Demolitions Pup smirk became even wider than earlier. "You clearly read my mind, Ryder. I have lots of bottles of antidotes for each of us!" Ryder grinned at the Chemist's reply. "In that case, I'm more than happy to bring all paws on deck!" He then turned to the Dalmatian couple. "Marshall, and Arabella. Bring bottles to help Beryl out. Don't worry, it won't affect the animals. When they are cured, join us in the fun underwater, and we'll wait for the three of you. Katie will look after them." The two grinned and nodded before they grabbed three bottles for them and one for Beryl, who was still looking after the marine animals some time ago from the incident. "Everybody else, gear up with you scuba gears This is going to be a fun underwater swim for a lifetime!" "Roger that, Ryder!" (Scene Change: Sea Patrol Badge) Navy, Zuma, as well as everyone else in their scuba gears (of course with their signature colors), swam together in the depths of Adventure Bay and it would take them a few minutes to reach where the algae was contaminated. Marshall and Arabella were now already taking care of the good animals together with Beryl. With their bottles of antidotes in their hands, what better way to purify the corrupted sea than doing this together! Ryder, who was in his scuba gear, heard his underwater watch beeped out. The others heard as well and they soon paused their swim before the leader turned in the call. "Beryl, Marshall and Arabella, are the animals all better now?" "They're now healthy, Ryder. We're all ready to join you!" Marshall responded, and a dolphin whose voice was all happy, was heard out. Ryder grinned at the firepup's declaration. "Very good, you three. Gear up in your scuba gears at once. It's gonna be a fun moment soon." "We're on our way, Ryder!" Marshall said before the call shut down. Ryder then turned to his team, who had smiles driven across faces behind those scuba helmets. "The three now already did their job well done. They'll be here soon. Move out, pups!" Everybody continued their swim down deep. Centurion looked at Navy beside Ryder, who was leading all of them where he found all of the algae. He knew Navy was sometimes a man of few words, but he would always keep a good talk when it comes to the sea, the ocean, and the like. Way to go, Navy. You made the Sea Patrol proud. Centurion thought gratefully as he kept swimming down. As Navy's eyes caught the familiar scenario of where it all started, He and Ryder looked at each other before they stopped their swim before Ryder let out a hand gesture of a stop sign. Upon seeing their leader's clear command, they ceased their swimming, and there, all of them saw a huge bed full of glowing, contaminated algae. "This is the place where everything started." Navy stated. It was like the same as he was earlier. "The waters of Adventure Bay won't be going green for long." "That's right. And now, let the fun begin, pups! Open your bottles and pour them over to the algae. Let's restore the bay once and for all!" Ryder hollered and much to their delight, everyone else opened their large bottles and everyone swam in many directions, and there was one fun objective to do - to neutralize the algae! The Water pup brothers joined together and soon they poured their antidote over them with a sufficient amount, and the algae which the antidote was poured down over them was completely disappeared! Needless to say, Zuma and Navy, hi-fived each other as a job well done! Next up, Centurion, as well as Nicasia, Saracco, and Steelbeam, did the same routine as they swam along like they were racing! Grins drawn out of their muzzles, they definitely had fun! Not too soon, Marshall, Arabella, and Beryl, finally were re-united with the rest of the others and soon they swam as fast as a jetboat! Along with a sufficient amount of antidote of their bottles, the three along with Umbravivo, poured all of the antidote down. As the antidote reacted, the ocean's color was slowly turning from green into blue! And now, everyone else put their best by pouring all of their antidotes in the remaining algae. They looked so happy. So glad that this turned out to be a fun, daring swim. And yet, the Sea Patrol really outdid themselves. Now, the last of the contaminated algae is gone, and everything that was absolutely turned from corrupted, infecting green, to fresh, purified healthy blue! And all of the animals came back to their dearest home - the ocean itself. Ryder himself couldn't be more proud as he put an announcement to his pups. "The ocean is now purified! Sea Patrol, mission accomplished!" (Scene Change: Sea Patrol Badge) Like Steelbeam said earlier, this was the good life. And it was true. Now that there were in the beach, and the glistening sea under the sun was now ready for the people of Adventure Bay. Ryder, in his casual beach attire, looked at his pups. Marshall, Centurion, Umbravivo, and Rocky was playing volleyball once again. Skye, Arabella, and Beryl were collected sea-shells for their huge sandcastle made by Rubble and Steelbeam and yet, they kept going to build it even higher! And finally, Ryder saw the two brothers, Navy and Zuma, riding along on their windsurfing... that Navy even promised earlier. "Well done, pups. Now let's enjoy the fun under the sun." At the now purified, fresh looking ocean that the two waterpups raced themselves. "You can't beat me, little brother!" Navy shouted, dared to take the challenge together with the younger Labrador. "Not if I outraced you, big bwo!" Needless to say, it was a good life indeed for the rest of the Sea Patrol. Category:Sea Patrol Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episode Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Episodes Category:CenturiRealm Stories Category:Episodes